


I offer you the only mercy I can

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: mercy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Hannibal - Freeform, Hunk is Lance's cannibal friend, It's an hannibal au okay, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith gets kidnapped and lance wants to eat him, Kidnapping, Lance being a genuinely nice person except he kills people, M/M, Psychological Horror, SHiro is an ex FBI who teaches and sometimes goes into the field, Shiro is sort of Will Graham, because Keith is a beautiful boi, broganes, but like, that's about the extent of the accuracy to the show, this isn't accurate to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Any food set before you in Lance McClain's house is most definitely not vegetarian. Nonetheless, it will be the best meal you've eaten in your life.But even the most seemingly perfect person has their secrets. Some darker than others.//On temporary Hiatus until Kinktober is finished!





	1. Picking the perfect meat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a Hannibal au so I made one. Lance is Hannibal Lector, Keith is a character is made up that Lance kidnaps but doesn't kill for some reason I'll make up later, Shiro is more or less Will Graham, etc etc. This first chapter will mostly be setting things up and most definitely be short, but in my defense it's late and im writing on my phone. I'll fix the autocorrect mistakes tomorrow. Maybe.

If anyone asked what he was doing, he was people-watching. Trying to hone his skills as a therapist through picking apart the minds of people he'd nothing but glanced at. It was an imprecise art that no one could truly get right. Being that you couldn't really go up to someone and talk to them about their childhood traumas.

A boy in a scruffy red hoodie and a beanie sat next to him, holding a large package. He must be waiting for the bus, Lance supposed, looking him over. Looked the kind that would clean up nice enough, but didn't bother to care about their looks. Or hygiene by the smell of it. Lance coughed and scooted down a bit. It smelled like the thing next to him hadn't showered in weeks. God knows when the last time he washed his clothes was.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" A voice growled from underneath the dirty hoodie.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Well some of us care to not smell like we live in a dumpster. I'd rather not have that rub off on me, thanks." He muttered, looking him over again straight on. He had a nice figure, even hidden as it was. Lean but still plump enough that the meat wouldn't be tough.

So that was the real reason he sat on benches most days. Scoping out the world around him. Looking for the meat for his next dinner party, or even just to stock his fridge. Different people, different body types, they all worked better for different dishes. The man sitting next to him would taste glorious barbecued, best spit-roasted over a low flame for hours on end. Maybe some sauce made from his blood and intestines. It made Lance hungry just thinking about him.

Keith huffed. "Well sorry Mr. Prissypants. Didn't mean to surround you with common filth like myself on your way to see the queen." He stood up and gave a mock bow as a car pulled up next to him. "Have a nice life."

Lance muttered to himself, dusting off his coat when a voice called his name.

"Mr. McClain!" He smiled and saw one of his patients in the driver's side of the car that picked up the distasteful boy. "I know you don't approve of hanging with patients out of hours, but I was wondering if I could trouble you to ask if you're busy tonight? I need some help. I'd be happy to pay you for your time, of course, but there's... well my boss asked me about a few things that I'd like to go over with you."

Takashi Shirogane was his favorite patient. Kind, always open to accepting criticism, mostly just there for reassuring words and advice. "I'd love to help you. And don't worry, I'll put this one on the house. After all, if it's so urgent perhaps we should go now. But um..." He glanced back at Keith. "May I ask who is this?"

"This is my younger brother, Keith. I'm sure I've spoken about him before." Shiro smiled and opened the door for him. "You sure you're not busy? I hate to impose."

Lance nodded and got into the back of the car. It was hard to believe two people so obviously different could be related. or that the scruffy smelly thing sitting in the seat in front of him was the talented younger brother Shiro so often spoke of. SUre he was pursuing a double major; Journalism and Criminal Investigations, but Lance had supposed he'd be more put together. At very least not coated in a thin layer of sweat and dirt. "I honestly have nothing to do, Shiro. I'm glad you showed up, truly. I need to be more social. Good for the emotional state." He smiled, repeating words he'd said so often to patients.

Shiro nodded and got back into the driver's seat. "So uh, you don't mind if we talk while I'm driving? It's a bit of a ways back to Keith's campus, and I doubt he'll care. Not like it's something I need secret, jut advice on."

"If you feel comfortable here I see no reason he shouldn't be." Lance shrugged. "What is it that's on your mind?"

Shiro took a deep breath. ""Iverson has asked me to go back into the field. Help him with cases again." He explained, keeping an eye on Keith who just snarled and looked away. "I help a lot of people out there. Put bad people in jail, all that, but it's really hard on me too. Sometimes I get nightmares, even see things... the point is that I'm not sure if I should. I want to help as many people as I can, but I don't want to push myself over the edge either."

"A reasonable case for either option." Lance nodded, thinking it over. Shiro was an amazing detective, but he could also get dangerously close to finding things now and then. "You save a lot of lives with your work. What if you went back out just for one case? To see how it goes. If the negative side effects are too much on you, I'll talk to Iverson myself and pull you out of there. If you think you can handle it I see no reason that you shouldn't continue with your work."

Keith turned around and hissed at Lance. "He's not going back out there! You realize what that could do to him? He could die!"

"I realize there are risks involved, Keith. However I think you're forgetting all the good your brother does as a member of the field. Perhaps we could discuss with Iverson you coming twice a week instead of once? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to pay for an extra meeting to have you back on his team." Lance smiled. "And I'd love to see you more often as well."

"You just say that because the more he sees you the more money you get." Keith grumbled, turning back around.

Lance shrugged. "Maybe."

Shiro chuckled. "Keith you're too judgmental of people. Lance is a great guy, you should take a session with him sometimes. I think it could really help you." They pulled up in front of a college building and Keith grabbed his bag. 

"In your dreams." Keith muttered, getting out and slamming the door behind him.

Lance watched him leave. He hoped he would get a session with him. It would be incredible to go inside that mind someday.

"I'll drive you home if you'd like, doctor." Shiro smiled.

Lance nodded, checking his watch. "That would be lovely. Though if you don't mind I do have to go to the store. I still have a few things to pick up for dinner tonight." He smiled, thinking of the lovely brunette. "Just herbs and things. I prefer to have them as fresh as I can manage."


	2. Without peace we have chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Keith is kidnapped, gets a fucking shower at long last, and Lance tries to figure out how to console Shiro.

Lance had made careful note of the school Keith went to and the time they'd dropped him off. The classes there were all weekly, so reasonably he must be there next week right? He stayed in a crowd of people so he wouldn't be noticed as he waited for the boy to walk out. Maybe he'd been wrong. Or maybe he'd gone out a side door? Dammit he didn't want to wait another week for another chance at this.

It was the scent of him that finally gave Keith away. That dreadful, rather mildewed scent that followed him in a cloud as he tried to slip down a hallway by himself, unnoticed. Lance smirked and silently followed him, making sure Keith didn't turn and see him. This had to be perfect, since he didn't want to kill Keith just yet. It would be much more fun to watch him squirm. Figure out just what he truly was.

He stalked Keith for nearly an hour. Following him on the walk home, to taking his dogs out, and finally going alone outside. The sky was flaring with a sunset like a painting, but dark enough for lance to get much closer than he had before. Inches away from Keith, controlling his breathing so that it wouldn't touch Keith's skin. It took some effort, but he managed to slide the knife from Keith's pocket without him noticing, letting it silently drop into the grass a few feet away. Taking his handkerchief from his jacket pocket, he balled it up and shoved it into Keith's mouth. He kicked and did his best to scream, but after years of this Lance had gotten good. Not a singe sound loud enough to be heard by anyone but Lance escaped his victim. The years of dragging bodies twice his size helped him hold Keith still as he tied his arms and legs, as well as another gag to keep the first one in place as he carried Keith to his car. Lance loaded him into the lower section of his trunk, which was really more of a cooler. It only opened from the outside, so Keith wouldn't be able to escape, though lance had made some adjustments so he could breathe on the way home, as well as taking all the ice out. It wasn't a comfortable fit for sure, but it was plenty large enough for someone bigger than Keith, albeit cut into pieces.

It was a good thirty-minute drive back to his place, but Lance didn't mind. It gave him time to think over everything a bit more. The downstairs bedroom was properly equipped to hold someone for as long as he liked. Nothing sharp or dangerous, no way to escape. He could easily keep Keith there until he next had a dinner party. But it couldn't be just /any/ dinner party. Keith was far more special than that. He deserved better. A barbecue perhaps. He'd done it before and it was a hit with everyone invited. With Keith plus any other meat he picked up, there would be plenty to feed twenty or so people.

Lance was home before he even realized it, pulling into his driveway and parking out of pure habit. He waited, deep in thought, for a few minutes before getting a particularly scared and furious Keith out of the trunk and taking him down to the basement. They were far from any neighbors, but he'd soundproofed this area anyway. Always better to be safe than sorry after all. He took the gag out of Keith's mouth, wincing at the broken sob. He'd expected a scream. For him to shout at Lance, anything but that. "Do try to keep yourself together." Lance mumbled, gently undressing him. His clothes were caked in dirt and sweat. Like they hadn't been washed in a year. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and put them in a hamper, leaving Keith in his underwear. That would need washing as well, but it could wait until Keith didn't sound like a baby missing its mother.

"What the hell!" Keith screamed at last, getting through his sobs to form words. "Y-You- Stay away from me!" He struggled against him, trying to keep his clothes on even as he knew it was useless. He managed to pull his knees up, covering his bare chest. "Don't touch me!"

Lance sighed. He'd expected something along this line of course. "Keith I want to state one thing before I say anything else and I want you to know that it is and always will be true. I am not a rapist. I have no plans to touch you or even so much as look at you in a sexual manner, but I need you to trust me on that because you need a bath pretty badly."

"Hey, I-" 

Lance held up a finger to silence him. "I know you can do it yourself, but obviously not well enough because you smell like a dumpster diver, got it? I have a sensitive sense of smell and it bothers me. So I'm going to get you cleaned up. I'm going to let you keep the boxers for now. It's probably best that they get washed along with you anyway." He chuckled to himself. "And while I can't promise I will never hurt you because I know it's not true, I can tell you with absolute honesty that I want you to be okay. I don't expect you to trust me, I don't expect you to cooperate with me. But I just want you to know that, okay?"

Keith shook his head, growling softly. he didn't really know how to respond to something like that to be honest. How could Lance do this to him? And to expect him to believe he wasn't going to hurt him, at least for now.... "You're sick. What do you even want with me?"

Lance sighed again and picked Keith up in his arms, ignoring his protests as he carried him to the bathroom. This suit would need to be washed after just touching Keith in this state, but it would be terrible for Keith's mental state to try and do this naked. It would be terrible for Keith's mental state no matter what he did really, but some things he could help smooth over in the future. But if Keith decided Lance was actually going to rape and hurt him then that would be all he'd ever see in him. And even the thought of that made Lance upset.

Keith found himself laid out in a bathtub, arms tied above him on a hook so that his body was more spread out. Like some sort of sick presentation of himself to his captor. "What do you want with me? You know shiro, we can't pay you money. And if you're just going to kill me then... well just do it!" He snarled, kicking as best he could with his feet tied together.

Lance shook his head and turned the shower on. The shower head popped off so he could wash anything easily. Quite helpful in his chosen hobbies. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright? I'll get you something clean to wear soon enough, but ID rather get the dirt off first." He chuckled, rubbing at Keith's skin with a bit of soap and watching as the dirty water disappeared. Keith was incredibly pretty when he was washed off. With a good suit he could pass as a proper gentleman. Get him a spicy red dress and heels....

Lance shook the thoughts out of his head and continued washing off Keith's body. "You'll be staying dow here in the spare bedroom. I'm afraid it's the only one I think will be right for you. You'll be able to be restraint-free in that room, and provided you don't attempt anything foolish like try to run away or hurt someone, I may let you come out and join me for dinner now and then. It'll be nice to have some company."

"I'll never eat with someone like you!" Keith spat at him, flinching away from his every touch, even as gentle as Lance was with him. "You're a monster."

"Oh sweetie~" Lance purred, using the showerhead to rinse the soap from Keith's skin. "You have no idea."

X X X X X X X X

"I can't imagine where he could've gone. I called the college and he hasn't been to class lately either. No one has seen him." Shiro trembled in his chair, sitting across from Iverson. "I can help find him. You know I'm a great detective, let me help! He's my brother!"

"And that's exactly why I want you to sit this out. You're too involved. I know what you're capable of, but I also know you're emotional. We'll find Keith. I promise you that, Shiro. But you need to let us do our jobs." Iverson sighed. "I'll sign off so you can have the details of the case, but I can't take you with us on leads. You'll have to be content with sitting back, reading what's happening, and coming to me with any leads you have instead of chasing them on your own, okay? It's the best I can do for you right now. I've called in Allura to do your therapy sessions this week. Lance is on his vacation, but he left a number for you to text him the second he heard what happened. You're scheduled to meet with him the day he gets back though. He sounded very worried about both you and Keith. With any luck, we may have found him by then though."

Shiro nodded. "Can you give me the number? I'd like to talk to him. No offense to Allura, but Lance and I work well together. I'd rather talk this over with him before I talk to Allura."

Iverson slid him a piece of paper. "For now why don't you go home, spend some time with the dogs, hmm? I'll call you the second we find anything about Keith. And don't worry too much, okay? I'm sure he's fine. This is a thing that happens and it's a thing we're trained to fix. You know the odds are in our favor of finding him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right... I'll keep my phone near me. Just let me know when you find something." If. If they found something. as good as the odds were, there was still millions of outcomes. He could be dead in a ditch somewhere. His car wasn't gone, so he could've wandered into the woods and gotten attacked. Maybe someone kidnapped him. What if they got a ransom video? Shiro was fairly well-known for catching killers, it wasn't like no one would think of something like that and plenty of people held grudges against him. He'd never be able to pay though... Iverson would surely help him out, but Shiro would feel awful taking money from him. Not as bad as missing Keith like this though. Shiro sighed as he walked out to the parking lot, looing down at the slip of paper. Not Lance's business phone number. must be his personal.

Shiro blushed a bit at that. Lance was so secretive with his personal life, yet he'd offered his personal phone number the second Shiro got hurt. He typed up a text and sent it. 'Dr. McClain, It's Takashi, I just wanted to thank you for the number. Is it okay for me to call you? I really need to talk right now.'

A reply popped up immediately; 'I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment so calling isn't a good option. I can text though if you're okay with that. or if you need an appointment I do know a few good people I could call for you?'

Shiro smiled and shook his head. Lance was too kind. 'No thanks. Texting sounds good to me. I just got out of a meeting with Iverson. I'll be unable to go into the field at all until Keith is back due to mental instability (I may have shouted when the chief of police told me to calm down) and they won't even let me assist on his case.'

Lance was washing Keith's hair again. He'd gotten used to a daily bath, still keeping his underwear on, but at least he didn't move too much or squirm much. It had been a week since Lance had taken him and while he still was far from happy or stable, he'd settled into routine easily. 'I don't blame you, though I do believe those emotions could have been handled better. It's a natural reaction to news as horrid as this. Just remember to try and stay calm about all this. I have no doubts that your brother is fine.'

"Who you texting?" Keith mumbled, turning his head to look. His heart felt like it stopped when he recognized the number. 

Lance smiled and scrubbed his hair again. "He's very worried about you. I wish I could tell him properly you're alright, I really do, but for now I'm being his therapist and helping him get through his distress at your absence. Not to mention his annoyance that they won't put him on your case."

"If they did then he'd sniff you out in a heartbeat. Not that he won't anyway." Keith snarled as Lance's phone chirped with a new text. "My brother is an amazing detective. He'll find me in no time."

'Thanks Doctor. I'm gonna go home and try and relax for a bit. Iverson promised to keep me updated on the case. If something changes I'll probably text you.' 

"I have no doubt of that." Lance smiled, rinsing the shampoo from Keith's raven hair. "Your brother is a great man and he cares deeply about you. That being said, they have literally nothing to go on, so I doubt they'll ever find you if i don't want them to. But you never know. Stranger things have happened." He shrugged, putting conditioner in and letting it sit.

Keith frowned. "You sound unconcerned." Of course they'd never find him. Lance was too good at all of this. Not trace, no contact, nothing. He was far too good to have not done it before and that worried him too. "Lance?"

"Yes, love?" Lance chirped, smirking at Keith's annoyed groan at the nickname.

"How many people have you kidnapped? Like me. And how long do you... well keep us? I assume the others must be gone or dead or something."

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "I've never kept someone this long before, actually. You're the first I've had for more than a few days and the first I plan on keeping much longer than that too." He smiled, running his fingers lovingly through Keith's hair. "As for how many... I can't say I've kept count, to be honest. A few dozen perhaps, maybe more maybe less."

The number left him whimpering. So Lance was a killer. A killer who thought he was fun to play with, but a killer nonetheless. "What... Why? Why did you kill them?"

"Many reasons. I'll only tell you one of them and that's the very first one I ever killed. He was some pedophile pig who was running for senate and winning. I met a few of the kids he hurt and I couldn't take it. So I decided that if he was going to be a pig then he might as well go to slaughter like one." Lance make a face like a snarl thinking of him. "You're the only innocent person I've ever had down here if I remember correctly. And for that I would like to apologize." He sighed and washed the conditioner out, making sure Keith was properly washed before pulling the drain.

Keith actually remembered that guy. They'd never met of course, but he'd seen the guy on TV. His rich parents paid everyone to just ignore what had happened and he very nearly won, but then he showed up, skewered on top of the white house fence with half his guts missing. Medical trophies by whomever killed him, the cops stated. "What did you do with the organs? Like, medical trophies I guess? Why would you even want something like that..."

Lance chuckled and helped him dry off. "I'm much less wasteful than that. But for now lets get you to bed, it's getting late."

It was jus the Stockholm syndrome that made Keith whimper, wishing Lance would stay. "I hate being in the dark down here. I miss all the dogs and Shiro." Keith whined, clutching onto Lance as he was led to the bedroom. Clean clothes lay on the bed, as always. "Can't I sleep upstairs? It would be less lonely." He pouted.

"Absolutely not. If you're that upset about it, i can stay with you tonight. My rules don't change; I won't touch you sexually and I won't harm you. If you'd rather i didn't I can leave you here and we can discuss other options in the morning." God, he was offering to work to make someone that he was just going to slaughter happy. He couldn't get any animal, that would make him far too sad after Keith was dead, and he couldn't just take Keith into his bedroom. He'd escape too easily.

Keith put the soft clothes on and curled up into bed. "Stay. I want you to stay."

X X X X X X X X X X X

'Maybe I'm not coping with this very well.' Shiro sighed as he sent the text, almost wishing he hadn't. 'I can't sleep. I've been spacing out pretty badly lately. He and I have always had each other. Keith could be dead for all I know, But no one has found so much as a hair of him. If someone killed him, then surely his body would've turned up, right? He could be alive?' He knew he sounded desperate, but this was his brother. It had been two weeks and police investigations were focused on other, 'more important' things. 

'I get back tomorrow, remember? I'll see if there's anything I can do for the insomnia then. I think you're absolutely right that Keith could be alive, but I want you to take a deep breath and not get your hopes up. I know it's hard to accept, but you need to figure out how to live without him.' Lance patted the boy at his feet gently, smiling at his soft pout.

"Delicious, as always." Lotor smirked, interrupting their silent conversation as he took another bite. "Though I do still have questions about that one." He pointed his fork at Keith.

Lance shrugged. "What? I like him, so I decided to keep him."

"He's meat. Just like anyone else you've prepared for this table. You can't keep him forever and the longer you hang on the more attached you get." Lotor wrinkled his nose at Keith. "The first day you had him you told me you fantasized about gutting him and cooking him on a spit. Now it's like he's some sort of lapdog."

Keith growled, but calmed when Lance squeezed his shoulder, shaking his head to let him know to ignore the other man.

"I didn't invite you here to insult me. If you wish to be rude, kindly find somewhere else to do so." He sipped his wine, glaring at Lotor. "Don't imagine I find you important enough to accept such behavior in my own house. We may be cannibals together, but I hardly consider you a friend."

Lotor nodded, finishing his plate. "I agree, of course. But sometimes it's nice to have the company who enjoys the same hobby as you. Don't forget to invite me when you do decide to cook him. I can't wait to taste it." He glanced over Keith before taking his things and escorting himself out.

Keith whimpered, leaning against Lance's leg. "Are you really going to do it? Kill and eat me like you do with the others?" It was hard to keep track of the days now, but he guessed it had been a few weeks since he'd arrived there. It was easier to stay sane if he allowed himself to submit and obey Lance. He was never hurt by the man, so it was easy to imagine he cared for Keith. A bit too easy, really. He'd forgotten how disposable he was. 

"I haven't decided." Lance said nonchalantly. He stood up and began doing the dishes, keeping an eye on Keith. "Not for now at least. I have no reason to."

No reason to. Reasons for Lance generally included having large groups of people to feed or simply wanting someone dead. It wasn't very comforting. "How's Shiro doing?"

"He's.... he can't sleep. I think after some time and therapy he'll be okay though. I wouldn't hurt him, you know that."

Keith nodded. "And the police?"

"Haven't found anything. I've told you Keith, I'm very thorough." Lance rolled his eyes and gave Keith a rag to wipe down the table while he did the dishes. "If I do kill you.... Would you rather I let them find your body or not? Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't."

"Please don't. Shiro couldn't take that. Besides, after everything you've said I have a feeling I'll just be a pile of scraps after that. I'd rather just be buried and forgotten." Keith whimpered and stared down at the table. He was really going to talk about his death like it was nothing. He was going to die at the hands of this man. Despite his best efforts, Keith began to sob.

Lance frowned and went over to hug him from behind. "I'll take care of Shiro, okay? He won't have to see you dead, I promise." He sighed, knowing that wasn't what was wrong. "You want to go to the library? You can pick out any book you like and take it back to your room to read." He offered.

Keith nodded silently, letting himself be led away from the table, shaking away thoughts of death and Shiro. He wasn't just going to die like this. He couldn't give up so easily.

He was going to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey people actually like this???/ what?


	3. A N G S T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey have I mentioned I hate Lotor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy so it's short and poorly written, but have another chapter.

Getting out was harder than Keith expected, but at least he could read. He'd noticed a calendar earlier that week that said he'd been gone a month and a half. A month and a half of Shiro's PTSD getting worse and Lance 'helping' him while still keeping Keith locked away. The only rooms he could be in freely were the library, which Lance had carefully taken anything that could be easily weaponized out of, and his bedroom and bathroom. One thing he actually liked was the daily showers. The time to himself, laying around, eating, reading. Every comfort he could wish for was at his fingertips. Except freedom. Freedom and Shiro.

"How you feeling?" Lance murmured, nuzzling against Keith's neck as he sat next to him. That was one thing that just kept getting stranger; Lance's affections toward him. He was always so gentle around him it was confusing.

Keith purred and turned to look at Lance, smiling softly. "Alright I guess. Just reading."

Lance nodded. "Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, alright?" He pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead, further confusing the man.

X X X X X X X X X

Keith lay across a chair in the library, deeply absorbed in his book. So deep his barely noticed when the door opened and the footsteps of another human drifted inside. What he did notice, however, was a gag being shoved roughly in his mouth, hands and legs pinned down before he could defend himself. It was the same style as Lance had used to kidnap him in the first place, but the man on top of him, smirking evilly, was most definitely not Lance.

'Lotor.' His mind supplied. The asshole that Lance put up with for the sake of having someone who didn't think he was insane for eating human meat. If he could speak he would've screamed for Lance. For... no, not for help. He didn't just want that he wanted Lance. Because Lance was his safety now.

It was a strange thing to realize as he was being tied up and dragged away. The outside of the house looked perfectly normal, if much more rich than what Keith was accustomed to. He didn't really remember seeing it going in, so it was nice to finally view the place he'd just started calling his home. If only right before he was stuffed into a cooler eerily similar to the one he'd been stuffed into before. Only this one was full of bags of ice and only a small tube to keep air filtered. Obviously not meant for anything living.

It was hours in that cooler before he was dragged out, far too out of it to hear any noises as he was dragged across gravel to another house. A quick glance told him that while it was fine, perhaps finer than Lance's, there was nothing welcoming about this house. Lance's immaculate gardens and picture frames barely little resemblance to this place. 

"Now." Lotor finally spoke, sitting Keith down on a table. "Let's get this straight: I'm nothing like Lance. You belong to me and you're never going to escape. I'll do what I like with you and if you so much as try to disagree with me then I'll fucking kill you, got it? But I'm not nearly as nice as you're pretty boyfriend~" He purred, tugging at Keith's hair. "I'll cut you into pieces. Kill you nice and slowly so you feel every single bit of it."

Keith tried to shake out of his grasp, but couldn't. Nothing would release Lotor's grip on him it seemed. He didn't stop fighting though, even as he sobbed, wishing he could scream, kick, punch, anything. Anything to not give in to this man.

"Ah-ah!" Lotor smirked. "None of that sweetie. Can't have you thinking that's okay to do, can we? I thing it's time for you're first punishment." He smirked at the fear evident on Keith's face, grabbing a knife and heating it on the stove.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance woke up to a throbbing in his head, confused as to why he was out cold in the middle of the day. The throbbing only got worse as he began to move. "Keith?" He whimpered, looking around. "Keith? Honey, where are you?" He wandered into the library, hoping to find his love safe and deep in thought. "Darling?"

Blood littered the floor, chairs and books flung everywhere. Fuck.

"KEITH!" He screamed, running down to the basement. "KEITH PLEASE!?!" He sobbed. There was no one else in the house, but it was obvious someone had broken in. Who knew how long it had been, but there didn't seem to be any evidence of someone searching the house, just breaking in, taking Keith and...

Lotor. Lance snarled to himself, grabbing his keys. If that bastard hurt Keith he was going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess what Lotor did with that knife? Next chapter should be out soon


	4. Will I Ever Stop Torturing These Smol Gay Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Distant evil laughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhaahahahaha

"Let him go." Lance whimpered, trying to get past Lotor to the sobbing mess on the floor. "Please! You've got no reason to keep him, he's mine!"

"And what could you want with him anymore?" Lotor smirked, grabbing Keith to haul him to his feet. "He's nothing but a piece of meat. Who cares who butchers him?"

"I'm not gonna let you do that." Lance growled, feeling his stomach drop when he saw the bloodied stump that replaced Keith's right arm. "Whatever you want from me, it's yours. I don't care, but please, just let me have him back." He begged, slowly stepping forward and holding his arm out to Keith. "Please~"

Lotor laughed and released Keith, watching him run into Lance's arms. "Maybe I'll just slaughter both of you. After all, there'd be soooo much more room to breathe in this town without you around. And let me tell you, pretty boy?" He gestured to Keith with the bloody knife in his hand. "Oh he's delicious. Too bad you didn't taste him when you got the chance."

Glancing around, Lance grabbed Keith and ran into a closet, slamming the door closed behind them. It wouldn't last long, but with some clothes tied around the handles and hinges it would keep Lotor at bay for a few minutes. "Keith are you okay?" Lance whispered, kneeling down so he could sit Keith on the floor to rest.

"Do I look okay to you?" He snapped back, looking down at his missing arm. "God, I- Lance I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed again, leaning into the familiar warmth. "I wanna go home." He whispered, letting himself be pulled into Lance's arms.

Lance nodded. "I'll get you home. Lotor won't hurt you anymore, I promise." He smiled and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna call the cops okay? There's a station not far from here, they'll get here in no time. Keith... I want you to know I love you. I love you so much. And even if I end up going to jail for the rest of my life I don't care, I just want you to stay safe. I'm gonna get you out of here. You're going home; back to Shiro and your dogs and your old life." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before dialing 911.

Keith whimpered and clutched Lance's wrist. 'I won't tell.' He mouthed. 'We can tell them Lotor kidnapped me from the beginning. They don't have to know.'

That made Lance pause, considering his options.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I'm trapped in a closet with Keith Kogane, he's been missing for over a month. We need help. We're at 67 South Indiana Way. There's a man here with a knife, possibly a gun. We're safe for now but I'm not sure how long that'll last. Please send help as soon as possible, we may need an ambulance too. Keith is still bleeding, he's missing an arm."

"Oh... Someone will be there soon. Stay safe if you can." She sounded horrified, but Lance hung up before he could care much more. Lotor was shouting and shoving the knife as far as he could through the cracks in the door. It would break eventually. Lance pushed Keith against the far wall, wrapping him up in his arms so he was protected from anything.

"I'm gonna kill you, you filthy traitor!" Lotor snarled, shoving the knife so far it pierced Lance's back, forcing a pained scream out of him.

Sirens sounded in the distance, sending sparks of hope through Lance. Even as wood began to chip away from the door. Bit by bit, Lotor was breaking in.

He stabbed Lance again, the knife going much deeper this time. Blood began pooling down his back, but it didn't seem to be fatal. For the moment at least. Lance clutched Keith closer, desperate to keep him safe as the door was ripped off its hinges.

Lance braced himself for anything, but not the gunshot. It took a police officer bending down next to him for him to even turn around, still latched onto Keith with all his might.

"You need to relax. The threat is immobilized, you can move now." The officer winced when he saw the blood pooling on the floor. "They're both hurt! Someone get over here, this one's bleeding!" He shouted before turning back to Lance. "Can you tell me your name?"

Lance sighed and slumped against Keith who whimpered at the loss of pressure. "H-his name is Lance. I'm Keith."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Lance?" Keith whispered, looking over at the unconscious man beside him. "Hey Lance?"

"Let him sleep, Keith. He took two stabs to the back, it's a miracle the damage wasn't worse than this." Shiro smiled, tears still streaming down his face as he gripped his brother's hand. "I'm just glad you're both alright."

Keith smiled at the touch. "It's good to be back. I-"

"Excuse me." Allura interrupted, clutching a clipboard. "I need to speak with Shiro. Outside. Immediately." She gnawed on her lip, her normally dark skin nearly pale.

Shiro nodded and went with her. "What's wrong?" He glanced between the clipboard and Allura. "Are they gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah Keith and Lance will be fine. It.... It's Lotor I want to talk to you about. We found...." She took a deep breath, obviously pained to talk about this. "We found human tissue in his stomach. Like, half digested... we don't have complete confirmation, but it does seem to match Keith's. Though it is rather hard to tell with the stomach acid and all, but..."

Shiro looked sick. "You mean... that fucker was /eating/ him?!" He went pale as well. Keith missing an arm was one thing, but this... "Where is he?"

"He died in transport." Allura leaned forward and took Shiro's hand. "Keith will be fine, okay? He's gonna need a lot of therapy and support, but he'll turn out ok. And so will Dr. McClain, I know you're worried about him too." She smiled. "Lotor is gone and you've got your brother back."

"I'm guessing we're not telling Keith this? Presuming he doesn't already know, that is." Shiro sighed, looking back at his brother, who was still reaching out for Lance. "He seems... different. Sort of... Less headstrong. I'm worried."

Allura nodded. "The doctors thought it best to not discuss this with Keith until he's in a better place both physically and mentally. As for his attachment to Dr. McClain I think that's just a symptom of Stockholm syndrome. He was conditioned to rely on Lotor for everything, presumably to the point of not fighting him in whatever he wanted to do. Then Lance shows up and saves him to the point of getting hurt on his behalf. Keith may have attached himself to him, sort of as... don't hate me for using this terminology, but as his new master."

Shiro winced, but nodded. "What should I- we do about it? How do you get someone out of something like that?"

"I've never dealt with a situation this serious before, actually. Dr. McClain might be more qualified to help you, or at least recommend someone." 

"So we just wait until he wakes up then?" Shiro glanced back at Keith, frowning when he saw his little brother curled up at Lance's feet. "You're sure he can fix this?"

Allura pursed her lips and opened the door, nodding curtly at Shiro. "Keith? Sweetie you need to get back in your own bed. The doctors still have work on your arm to do."

Keith hissed at her, clutching Lance's legs with his remaining arm. "I like it here." He murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Keith." Shiro sighed and picked him up, ignoring his whimpers as he set him back on his hospital bed. "That one is yours, you stay on it." He frowned at keith's visible discomfort, still looking over at Lance.

Lance stirred softly, blinking his eyes open. "Hmm? Hey..."

"Lance!" Shiro grinned, turning to the doctor, though he kept his arm around Keith. "How you doing doctor?"

Lance groaned and looked up at Shiro, then Keith whining and squirming to get closer to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Keith? What's wrong?" He frowned, trying to sit up, but failing.

"You saved me." Keith whispered, snaking out of Shiro's grip to go and sit at Lance's feet again. 

That wasn't good. Lance winced slightly. He'd been pretty thorough conditioning Keith, it wasn't a surprise he was still submissive and affectionate toward him. And if Lance wasn't affectionate back, Keith would think he'd done something wrong. Dammit. He could kick himself for that.

"Hey, it's okay, alright?" Lance pushed past the pain to sit up and put his arms around Keith. "

Shiro frowned further. "Doctor, we need to help him. Whatever Lotor did to him it's pretty serious. I've never seen him like this before."

Lance nodded, looking Keith over. "He's pretty deep in Stockholm syndrome, that's for sure, but I can get him out. It'll take some time though, and I'll need your help. You're his link to a world separate from the one Lotor put him in, without that link it will take quite a bit longer." He explained, absentmindedly running his fingers through Keith's soft hair.

"Whatever I need to do I'll do it."

Lance smiled and nodded. "Good."


	5. Retraining a pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance does his best to help Keith, Keith just wants to nap, and Shiro is anxious to get the brother he once knew back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I love submissive Keith, it's just a fact. That being said, I love feisty submissive Keith even more

"Eat." Lance ordered, looking over Keith. The man obviously knew what the meat in front of him was, but wouldn't dare say anything. If he was going to turn Lance in, he would've done it long ago.

Shiro sighed, taking another bite from his own plate. "It's delicious Doctor, thank you so much. For everything." He smiled sadly, glancing over at Keith who was still refusing to eat unless Lance fed him. 

Lance nodded. "I know it makes you uncomfortable-" He gave in and fed Keith another bite. "-But he's got to eat, and I can't get him to use his hands- well... hand. I keep forgetting that." It was horrific, even by Lance's standards, to cut off a limb of someone who remained alive. Especially from the scans, showing it came off in pieces. Whatever Keith experienced in the twelve or so hours he was in Lotor's keep it was traumatic beyond anything Lance had done. Keith barely even spoke anymore.

"How long?" Shiro asked, helping himself to more salad. "Before... well you know. He starts getting better and all? I appreciate your help and all, but I'd like to have him back home."

"He'll be going back to your house long before he's properly cured. I want to get him eating and walking on his own first, but I thin spending some extended time with you and the dogs may help him slip back into reality again. If you don't mind me being there of course. i usually would never do a house call, but with keith's condition it's hard to say if he'd hurt himself or do something worse. I'd rather be close if something does happen."

Shiro nodded. "Of course. I'd be thrilled to have you stay with us. I hope you don't mind a blow-up mattress because the place only has two beds. And no offense to you doctor, but I'd rather not have you sleeping with me OR my brother." He lifted an eyebrow, glancing back at Keith.

"Of course!' Lance looked a tad shocked. "Keith is staying in the guest room next to mine. The house is fully surveyed so I'll know if he gets up in the night I've set up alerts."

Keith whined softly at that, drawing both men's attention.

Shiro darted back to look at Keith. "Keith? Is there something wrong?" He was by his brother's side in an instant.

Lance winced. He should've told Shiro to be more gentle with his movements. Otherwise Keith was less likely to talk. "Does the monitoring bother you, Keith?"

"People watching...?" Keith whispered, eyes darting around the room to find any sign of a camera. Did Lance know of everything he'd done in the house? The sneaking around he'd done in his first few weeks of none-isolation? The shirts and underwear he'd stolen from Lance's dirty laundry so he could sleep surrounded by his calming scent? 

"Oh. You don't want someone else watching you, is that it?" Lance smiled gently as Keith nodded. "Nobody's going to hurt you here Keith. The security is just to make sure nobody gets inside if I don't want them to. You'll be safe here."

Keith turned to Shiro. "True?"

Shiro snorted. Keith was usually so vocal about worries like this. He should be worried, he truly was in fact, but it was still funny to see him acting like this. "He's going to keep you safe and help you heal from all this. So you become who you really are again."

"You could stay here." Lance offered, looking at Shiro. "Unless the dogs need you that badly or anything, but he might respond well to the comfort of something familiar. What did you two normally do together? It might help me to do some research on his normal life as well. He'll need to re-learn habits as a part of discovering himself. It might help to know what he picked up from normal life and what he picked up from Lotor." From me. Lance frowned at himself and took out a notebook, making a few notes to cover his feelings. He'd done this to Keith. It was his fault Keith was a shell of a human being.

Shiro nodded immediately. "Yes! I mean, I'll call a friend to take the dogs for the night. Anything that will help Keith recover. I'd love to." He put an arm around his brother. "I just want him to be okay."

"So do I. Keith, do you want Shiro to spend the night?" Lance asked, brushing Keith's hair back with his fingers, wincing at the purr, immediately drawing his hand back. "S-sorry."

Keith whined at the loss. Did he want Shiro to stay? He was his brother, after all, but he'd also like some alone time with Lance. After everything that happened, he really just wanted to be with Lance for the time being. "No." He answered honestly.

Shiro frowned. "What?" He was about to say more but a hand from Lance stopped him. 

"Okay. Keith's it's okay. Do you want to say why?" Lance licked his lips nervously as Keith shook his head. "Okay. Would it be okay if he stayed tomorrow night instead? Or perhaps he just came over tomorrow for a few hours?"

Keith nodded. "Tomorrow. I'd like that." He smiled and picked up his fork for the first time that night, taking a small and careful bite of his food, carefully avoiding the meat.

Shiro glanced over at Lance for any kind of help, receiving a weak smile.

"It's best to respect that. Let him start to keep boundaries again. If we don't god knows what he'll turn out like after all this." Lance shrugged. "Maybe he just wants some rest tonight. It's been a long day for all of us."

Shiro nodded. Keith had always liked his space anyway. Maybe this was a good sign. "I should get going then. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and squeezed Keith's shoulder, trying not to frown when he didn't receive an answer, but nodded to Lance and walked out. The doctor knew best, that he was sure of. It would take time for Keith to start acting like himself again.

"See you then." Lance mumbled, gently wrapping his arms around Keith once Shiro disappeared from view.

Keith smiled and moved over so he was on Lance's lap. "I missed you." He purred, taking a bite of meat and popping it into his mouth, smirking. 

Lance flushed bright red. "I've been here the whole time. You mean you missed being alone with me, right?" He chuckled, cupping Keith's chin in his hands. "My beautiful boy~"

"You saved my life." Keith whispered, letting his hand drift down Lance's chest. "I'm nothing but meat to you and yet- you could've died. Lotor was going to kill you."

Lance frowned. "Keith, look me in the eyes." He growled softly, forcing his head up to look at him. "Keith you are a human being. I should never have taken you and it's the worst thing I've done in my life. I swore I'd never be like Lotor; That I'd never hurt an innocent human. But I did and you payed the price." Lance sighed and brought him in for a hug. "I love you Keith. I'm in love with you and I'm so sorry I did this to you. I'm going to do everything I can to get you back."

Keith whimpered softly, barely registering his words. He accepted the hug and its warmth easily. Whatever. If Lance wanted him to know something more then he'd repeat it. Like he had so many times before with the rules about where he could go, what he was, all that. So he'd remember properly.

"It's okay baby." Lance whispered. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you I promise."


	6. Relearning humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's back and ready for more gayness. Featuring: finally some fucking sex in this thing
> 
> also, trigger warning for self harm mention in this. Keith thinks he needs to feel pain to feel whole again, so Lance helps him feel it in a safe environment.

"Goodnight." Lance smiled, tucking Keith into his bed. He was so pretty...

"I can't sleep with you?" Keith whined, reaching out for him. "You're sure?"

"No." Lance sighed. he wanted to cuddle him, kiss him, anything, but they couldn't. Keith needed to become independent again. He wasn't Lance's anymore.

Keith whined. "Please? You could stay here with me. I promise I'll be good for you."

"This isn't a punishment Keith. I just want you to get used to being without me. You're going to be without me someday. I can't always be here to protect you, as much as we both with I could be." Lance sighed. "Just sleep tonight. We can talk tomorrow and I'll make you breakfast."

"Alright." Keith smiled softly, leaning back. He wasn't tired in the least, but he could pretend at least until Lance went back to his own room. "But you'll be here tonight? In your room anyway, but close? You promise you won't leave?"

"Promise." Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead before leaving to his own room.

Keith pretended to be asleep for a few moments. Until he was sure Lance had left and wasn't coming back into the room. He'd mentioned security cameras during dinner, but he wouldn't watch those until later for sure, so Keith had time to do some poking around.

Just as long as he wasn't caught.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance growled and laid down on his bed. "I can't let him leave, can I? I can't kill him, but he can't leave." It was worrying to be sure. "God I'm in love with him and now he can't ever be free again." A movement out of the corner of his eye brought him out of his thoughts. Bright red pajamas and ebony hair. "You little-"

God he was so pretty standing in moonlight.

Focus Lance! Keith is sneaking out! He growled at himself and slipped out of his room, making sure to hide so Keith didn't notice him. What was he doing anyway?

He followed Keith down to the basement. Hiding behind the freezer as he watched Keith slide his fingers across the kitchen knives, finally stopping and pulling out the butcher knife and laying it on the counter.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Lance shoved Keith into the wall. Blocking any potential exits. "Look at me!"

"I- I just wanted-" Keith panted, leaning back. "Are you gonna kill me?"

"No! I mean-" Lance sighed and hugged Keith to his chest, sliding the knife back into the butcher's block. "What were you doing with the knife, Keith?"

Keith looked away, refusing to say a word. If Lance got mad enough maybe he'd just hurt him already.

"Answer me!" He was shouting again dammit. Lance sighed. "Keith I need you to talk to me. I can't fix anything until you tell me what's wrong, alright? I want to make sure you're alright. Now. What were you doing with the knife?"

"Blood." Keith answered. "I needed to see blood." he dug his nails into his palm, looking away from Lance's horrified face. "I can't feel anything without it."

So he wanted to hurt himself to feel something. "Keith. Please promise me you won't do that. I know it hurts. I'm going to help you, I promise, but you have to promise me you won't cut yourself, okay?" Lance gulped, gathering Keith into his arms and setting him on the island. He'd killed people on this marble countertop before and Keith had to know that by now. "You want to feel something, right?"

Keith nodded eagerly. "I won't hurt myself. If you can fix me then I'll do anything you want; I promise you Lance."

"Good. Now this is the last time I'm going to ask you; You trust me to make you feel good? Because it's going to get rough after this. The safeword is 'red'. Anything other than that I'm going to feel free to ignore. 'Red' remember that, alright?"

Keith nodded and gulped. "Got it. Do whatever you want to me; I trust you."

He was pushed down onto the counter without hesitation. Lance growling over him as he stripped off his clothes and left them in a heap on the floor along with his own. "Little whore. I knew you were faking it during dinner. I might have trained you to stay in the house and obey my every word, but you were never a pet. That was all you, wasn't it?'

Keith nodded. The deeper in it he pretended to be the longer he stayed with Lance after all. Lance was standing between his legs, fumbling with a bottle of what looked like olive oil. A finger probed at his entrance, forcing him out of his thoughts as he tried to relax. Lance didn't sound like he was going easy on him.

Two oil slicked fingers entered with some resistance. The soft moans from Keith showed he didn't mind too much however. Lance kept scissoring him open. Gently at first, but rougher once he was sure Keith wasn't in too much pain. God, he was so pretty when he moaned. Wriggling around on the table. All spread out just for him. Always for him.

"Good boy~" Lance purred, pushing his cock into Keith without warning. Soaking up his little whines as he began to move; thrusting deep within Keith.

"Mmmnngh!" Keith sobbed and arched his back. "Lance! Fuck, Lance please!" He screamed, reaching his arm out toward the man above him. "Please~"

Lance chuckled and took Keith's hand in his own. "Please? Please what baby. You have to tell me what you want, remember?" Lance purred and thrusted faster. Dribbling a bit more oil onto his cock to keep him comfortable. "You want me to fill you up? Fuck you till you can't think, hmm?" Lance purred and pulled Lance onto his lap, thrusting into him from the new angle.

"-yes-" Keith whispered, closing his eyes and letting the sensations overwhelm him. Lance's arms around him kept him grounded as his prostate was abused with every thrust. Pained and pleasured whines pushing past his lips. "God- fuck! Fucking hell please Lance harder!" He sobbed.

This was everything Lance had ever wanted. Keith spread out and ready for him; blissed out on his cock. He was already beautiful in Lance's eyes, but like this... He was exquisite. Incredible. Utter perfection.

Lance was going to ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come back next time for: comfort sex


End file.
